Just the beginning
by Stardust7
Summary: My first try at a fic. G/V fic, there aren't many of these. Videl had always known Gohan had a secret. Will her discovery live up to her expectations? Next chapter is up!
1. Prologue

Um this is my first fic, so it won't be all that great. But your reviews will really help, so please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Videl followed the rest of the crowd to wait for the welcoming back of her dad. As she jumped out of the car, she could see numerous groups of people waiting for her dad's return. They all had a look of hope on their faces since everyone believed in Mr. Satan and that he would beat Cell.  
  
::Everyone believes in papa::  
  
As she was running down the street with the same expression as everyone else, she came across an electronic shop. All the televisions in the shop display were broadcasting the Cell game. Videl stopped in front of the display and her expression quickly changed to confusion.  
  
::Huh? what's going on? Who are these people..where's my dad?::  
  
Videl stared into the televisions a bit dazed, then finally shook out of it and came back to reality. She put her hands and her face on to the glass window to get a better view. Looking straight into the fight stood a boy about her age, 11. What was more remarkable about this boy besides facing a dangerous monster, was that he had a rare hair color that she had never seen before, gold. The boy's hair was pure gold and was positioned straight up. In fact there were many others with golden hair but somehow none of other's had hair as sharp as the 11 year olds. Videl was amazed at his strength and continued watching the broadcast in awed amazement.  
  
::What is he doing? Why he's about my age! he can't do anything to fight that monster, can he?::  
  
Her mind seemed to be flooded with questions. Suddenly she realized a new feeling coming upon up her, admiration.  
  
Finally when it all seemed to be over for the group with golden hair, the boy that she was so focused on unleashed a blinding light from his hands. Even the televisions were engulfed in an electric blue. She closed her eyes at the brightness of the color and when she opened them the screens went blank. The impact of the light was probably too much. After about 10 minutes the picture came back on and standing there was her dad, Mr. Satan. He seemed to be just as confused as Videl.  
  
"You did it Mr. Satan!" the reported said breathlessly.  
  
"Huh? I did it?"  
  
"Yeah you defeated Cell!"  
  
"I did?-oh-OH! BWAHAHAHAHA! Of course I did you! Did you ever doubt me?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
By now everyone heard this broadcast and started chanting "SATAN!!". Videl looked about her to see everybody's face full of happiness yet she couldn't forget what she just saw.  
  
::Didn't anyone else notice that group? they must have had something to do with all this ::  
  
Just then a helicopter came in and her dad stepped out. The chants grew louder and people started to gather around Mr. Satan, thanking him and complimenting him. Mr. Satan seemed to be full of pride and was very much enjoying himself. Videl ran through the crowd to her dad and pulled on his brown robes for his attention.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh it's my sweetums Videl! How's papa's little girl doing? Were you scared?"  
  
"I was-"  
  
"Of course not! Because you knew papa would defeat Cell! Yup! That's my little girl!"  
  
Videl simply nodded at this and the crowd gave a hearty laugh. Soon they made their way past the crowd and into the car. Her dad was still waving to the people who decided to chase after the car. Videl sat quietly next to her dad and kept trying to understand what had happened. After minutes of thinking of what was going on she finally gave up and decided to ask her dad.  
  
"Um papa did you noticed during your fight these people who had golden hair?"  
  
Her dad remained quiet for a minute, he looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.  
  
"Oh them? That was all a foolish trick Videl, you should better then to believe such rubbish! All a trick! A trick indeed!"  
  
::Was it a trick? No it couldn't have been it was all too real. That boy with the golden hair was too real to just be some trick. I want to fight, like he did. I want to be as determined as he was, I want to meet that boy. Someday::  
  
Videl gave a small flush of pink at this thought and gave herself a small grin. Her dad noticed this.  
  
"Huh? Why are you grinning Videl?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing"  
  
"I know! It's because you saw your old man on television, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that" 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanx for all the reviews on the Prologue! It's really motivating to have reviews, so I appreciate it! This chapter is basically like the episode of Gohan's first day at school, but in Videl's POV. Please keep R&Ring.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Huh? It's morning already . . .? I can't believe school's starting today . . . ugh . . ."  
  
Videl pulled her blanket over her head and tried to sleep for a minute longer. After realizing that she'd be late if she didn't get up now she pulled the blanket off her head and looked around her room, trying to get her blurry eyes into focus. She yawned and slammed her fist on to the alarm clock making the beeping stop. Slowly she forced herself out of bed and moved towards the mirror to see how bad her morning hair looked.  
  
::It's amazing how my morning hair always looked like papa's everyday hair . . .it must be my genes . . .I have to have some slight resemblance to him if I'm really his daughter::  
  
Videl gave a small shrug and went to change into her usual outfit, a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She started dressing this way 7 years ago when she had decided that she wanted to learn how to fight to everyone's amazement. After changing she sat down and started combing her hair, which was in a mess of tangles. 5 minutes later of combing she put them into two neat pigtails. Since she started learning how to fight she didn't pay much attention to her appearance anymore either. This whole look was much more comfortable to move in. Her fighting improved over the years and soon the police asked her to be in their special task force, where'd she help them fight the bad guys if they couldn't; they also gave her a watch with a radio on it so they could communicate. She was even allowed out of class if they needed her and that was the part she liked best besides fighting bad guys.  
  
Finally she put on the last piece of her outfit, her school badge. She pinned the circular badge with the orange star and the letter "H" in the middle to the bottom of her t-shirt. She gave herself a last minute glance before going downstairs. On her way down she pasted her dad's bedroom; he was still asleep and was grunting and snoring at the same time.  
  
::He's so loud when he's asleep . . .it's amazing how I can sleep through that::  
  
She gave a helpless smile and proceeded downstairs.  
  
"Ms. Videl would you like some breakfast?" said one of their servants as she came down.  
  
"Oh nah . . .I'm not too hungry"  
  
"Alright then, have a good day!"  
  
"Yeah ok, bye"  
  
It was a bright sunny morning and the breeze felt nice in her face. Videl decided she'd take her time to walk to school for a bit of morning exercise. She was still pretty tired and she rubbed her eyes a few times before realizing that her beeper/watch went off.  
  
"Videl here. Yeah, bank robbery . . . hostages . . .armed thieves. Okay I gotcha, I'll be there right away"  
  
Videl took out her of pocket a capsule and threw it in front of her.  
  
Poof!  
  
It had turned into a jet, she hopped into it and flew off.  
  
::Robbers . . . so early in the morning, those idiots, waking everybody up with their gunfire . . .::  
  
The thrill of flying had really woken her up and she was very alert now. A bit angry though, but then again she was always grumpy in the morning. When she landed by the bank, she got out and turned her jet back into the capsule with a touch of a button. She ran toward the crowd of gathering people. Everybody had a shocked expression on their faces. She could see why, the robbers were all caught and a jeep was apparently turned over a few feet away from the bank. She ran up to the nearest person watching, whom was a boy wearing brown pants, a white shirt with a black vest over it.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The boy turned around startled and seemed pretty nervous.  
  
"Who did that? Don't tell me it was the police"  
  
::I don't really want to offend the police or anything thing . . . I mean they're really nice . . . but just not so brave::  
  
The boy answered quickly as if he were trying to get away.  
  
"Uh . . . I didn't see" and with that he walked away as Videl pounded her fist into her other hand mad that she missed the fight.  
  
Suddenly the bank manager noticed her presence.  
  
"Ah! Videl-sama! I saw the whole thing, it was the golden hair warrior."  
  
At once Videl's heart skipped a beat.  
  
::Did he just say . . .'golden hair warrior' . . .it can't be the same person I've been thinking about for so long . . . can it?::  
  
"Golden hair warrior? Really?"  
  
"He was incredibly fast. He was able to flip over an escaping car with just a shout. Yup! That's right. Hmmm let me see what else . . . oh and he's a student at Orange Star High School, just like you"  
  
The bank manager gave a broad smile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He had the same badge that you have for your school"  
  
Videl looked down at her own badge.  
  
"He's a student at my school?" she said in a whisper, as if she were talking to herself.  
  
"I didn't know there was anyone like that at my school . . . with golden hair"  
  
::Now I know it can't be the same person I've been wanting to meet . . . I would have already met him if he went to my school . . .::  
  
Videl sighed with disappointment.  
  
Just then another spectator came up to her.  
  
"Oh hello, Ms. Videl! I could tell you what he was wearing if you wanted to know"  
  
"Sure"  
  
::This might help me figure out who the guy this morning was::  
  
"Well the guy was wearing brown pants, a white shirt and a black vest"  
  
::Hey wasn't that guy I was talking to wearing the same thing . . . oh well he's probably out of reach now . . . how odd though . . .::  
  
"Oh um thanks for telling me"  
  
"No problem, Ms. Videl always helps out this city. It's my pleasure to help you out for once"  
  
Videl smiled and started heading back for school.  
  
  
  
To her surprise she wasn't late for class. As she sat down between her two best friends, she noticed that her guy friend, Sharpener had blond hair, which was the closest color you can get to gold. He was a big muscular type like her dad and was pretty stuck up.  
  
::I doubt Sharpener could be the same golden hair boy that I saw 7 years ago and the guy who caught the robbers this morning . . . but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask::  
  
She shivered at the thought of Sharpener being the golden hair warrior.  
  
"Hey Sharpener you weren't the golden hair warrior were you?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm too busy with club activities to be running around and fighting off bad guys" he said while brushing back his shoulder length hair with his hand.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. Everybody now had heard the news of the 'Golden Hair Warrior' and was talking about him including both of her friends, Sharpener and Erasa, who was a bit of a flirt with the guys.  
  
"Hey Videl, you don't think the golden hair warrior is stronger then your dad?" said Erasa  
  
A red hair guy sitting in front of them turned around.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Mr. Satan saved the world. There's no one stronger then him!" said the red hair boy strictly.  
  
::I still can't believe it; that papa saved the world . . . I try to forget what I saw on those televisions for so long now and believe, like everyone else, that papa defeated Cell . . . but it's no use . . . the boy with golden hair still haunts me . . .::  
  
Just then the teacher came in. He put his briefcase on his desk and stood in front of the class, ready to make an announcement.  
  
"Good Morning class. We have a new transfer student today" he looked toward the door. "come on in"  
  
In stepped a boy with black hair.  
  
"Hello, I'm Son Gohan. Nice to meet you" he said nervously.  
  
::Wait a second wasn't he the guy I met this morning . . .?::  
  
"Wow . . . he's pretty cute" said Erasa holding both her hands up to her face.  
  
Videl ignored her.  
  
"I think I've met him before . . ."  
  
"He looks like an upright study bug" sneered Sharpener.  
  
"Son-kun got perfect scores in the entrance exams in math, chemistry, physics, history, Japanese, and English"  
  
"Please take any empty seat you want'  
  
Erasa quickly stood up and shouted "Over here!"  
  
Gohan looked up, gave a small smile and started making his way up the stairs. When he made his way up to his seat and saw Videl, he looked a bit more uncomfortable.  
  
Videl continued to stare at him while Erasa introduced herself and Videl.  
  
"You know our Videl is the daughter of the one and only, Mr. Satan!" said Erasa proudly.  
  
At this Gohan looked a bit awkward.  
  
"Eh? Mr. Satan?'  
  
"Yup! I knew you would be surprised!"  
  
::There she goes again . . . telling everybody who I am . . . I guess she likes to brag about being my friend::  
  
Erasa and Gohan continued conversing about how her dad saved the world. Finally Videl decided to talk to Gohan.  
  
"you were there when the bank robbers were arrested, weren't you?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"the one where the golden hair warrior showed up at?" asked Erasa a bit more curious.  
  
"who?"  
  
"Oh you don't know? The golden hair warrior showed up this morning and caught some crooks in a local bank"  
  
Gohan looked even more nervous at this. Videl continued to glare at him. All of a suddenly her eyes widened as though she remembered something.  
  
::He's wearing the exact same thing as the description of the golden hair warrior::  
  
"Hey Gohan, you know a spectator told me that the golden hair warrior was wearing a white shirt, black vest and a pair of brown pants"  
  
"Uh . . ." was all that came out of Gohan's mouth.  
  
Sharpener decided to join in on the conversation. "You don't think he's the golden hair warrior?"  
  
"Yeah, he does look a bit weak I'm sorry to say" said Erasa  
  
"that's right" said Gohan quickly.  
  
::I guess they're right . . . plus he doesn't even have golden hair . . .::  
  
During the remainder of the class, Erasa talked to Gohan about where he lived. To her surprise he lived really far away.  
  
As the school day passed with an extremely weird and bizarre gym period, Videl got more and more suspicious of Gohan. They were playing baseball and Gohan did a lot of abnormal things during the game.  
  
::I can't believe he could jump that high . . . and getting hit in the face with that ball . . . how weird can one person get?!::  
  
Videl was lost in a trail of thoughts when the bell suddenly rung.  
  
DUN ! DUN! DUN!  
  
The day was finally over and Videl said her good-byes to her friends and started leaving for home when she caught sight of Gohan walking very fast in the opposite direction.  
  
::Hey I thought he lived really far away . . . why isn't he taking a car?::  
  
This was it, her suspicions were at max and she decided to follow him.  
  
::I'll go quietly so he won't notice::  
  
She followed him down the block and up another corner. When she made the next turn though, he disappeared.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
::What the? Where did he go? . . .::  
  
She gave up trying to follow him and headed back towards home in the opposite direction, half frustrated and half-excited about her new challenge.  
  
"I'll figure you out Son Gohan" 


End file.
